Ghibli
Ghibli is a nomadic, adolescent NightWing x SandWing hybrid who inhabits the Deserts of Radiance. She uses her NightWing heritage in her occupation, fortune telling, to improve the moods of others as well as profit. Her Sandwing blood allows her to survive effectively during her travels. Appearance Ghibli is a small SandWing x NightWing hybrid with "sunset-streaked scales" and pale aubergine eyes. Her scales are a blend of bright golds and rosy oranges, and SandWing-like frills run from head to tail tip in differing shades of peach and plum. The female's tail curls like a SandWings, but lacks the venomous barb of a purebred. Her wings fade from a deep iris to a lighter coral color, and are dotted with faint NightWing stars. She has two horns, larger NightWing-reminiscent ones, and smaller SandWing ones, and both are a dark metallic grey, along with her claws. She has large, droopy ears, which are usually weighed down by large hoop earrings, and wears a bright scarlet sling, covered thoroughly in a layer of dust from the desert sands. Personality Ghibli, preferably known as "Ghib", is a kind-hearted dragon wrapped in a chain of lies. Sadly, her profession is not an honest one, as she does not actually have the revered NightWing ability to read minds, at least at the moment. She is a lonesome soul, orphaned and self-sufficient since her youth, which causes her to be clever and practical, but solitary. Ghib in no way does not enjoy the company of others, in fact due to the lack of interaction she has received for most of her life when she does have clients she is often very chatty and spunky, making the most of her time with other dragons. Despite this, she struggles with commitment and is not one to speak about her own emotions, a mindset rooted in her nomadic lifestyle. Ghibli is oblivious to the struggles and world outside of the desert beyond what she hears from travelers, and is equally oblivious to the true consequences of lying to others about a positive future they might not have, but does feel some guilt for it deep down. She can be rather naive in the sense that she will unquestioningly believe most of what she hears. Strengths & Weaknesses Status ❤️ Allegiance Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text TextText Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text �� Location Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text TextText Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text Text #c97a1a ✨ Abilities *'Firebreath:' Not the hottest like a SandWing’s, but slightly hotter than average for a NightWing. *'Future Vision:' Or so she says. *'Good Hearing:' She also has larger than average, slightly droopy ears which help with this History Dragonet Ghibli was born to a SandWing gypsy and a NightWing pilgrim, not that she remembers much about her parents. She mostly remembers being left in a pile of sand at a very young age. Orphaned and abandoned, for a good while she survived off the charity of others, coming to believe in the inherent goodness of dragons despite her difficult childhood. As she began to grow into an adolescent, she slowly began to discover her NightWing powers, though she never planned to become a fortune teller. The idea came to her after an encounter with an elderly SandWing who had been gracious enough to offer Ghib a meal. ---- Ghibli carefully sat next to the elderly SandWing as she generously poured her a portion of lizard stew. “Thank you for the meal,” The dragonet cooed graciously. The SandWing said nothing, simply nodding. Ghib frowned, appalled by the evident depression of the dusty gold dragon. Her curiosity fueled her, and suddenly she felt her familiar power flare to life without her consent. A missing spouse? She couldn’t help but feel remorse for the kind villager. Without stopping to think, Ghibli spoke up. “I’m sure your husband will come home soon, ma’am.” The SandWing’s head snapped up quickly in surprise, but her expression quickly faded as comprehension soon dawned on her. “How can you be so sure?” She retorted with a deliberately skeptical edge to her tone. The sunset-streaked hybrid clenched her jaw slightly, pondering a response. “I just am.” “I’ve heard NightWings born under the moonlight can read minds and foresee the future, but I’ve never seen it myself. Thank you, you didn’t have to.” She slid a clawful of tiny jewels towards the younger desert-dweller. “Here, a tip. Future sight must not be the easiest to accomplish.” The old SandWing chortled at her own joke. Ghibli’s mouth gaped the slightest amount in surprise. “A tip? Me? Future Sight? No... Thank you, but I can’t accept this.” “Take it, I insist. Don’t you know it’s rude to refuse an old dragon’s gift?” the aged female snarked playfully. “If you say so...” Ghib relented exasperatedly, gathering the gems closer. As she nursed her lizard stew, Ghibli stared at the glittering jewels on the table next to her, pondering her reliance on others for meals and other resources. She was tired of being reliant on others and a burden, she was practically an adult now after all. If only there was a way she could make enough to support herself. She had tried jobs before, but had soon grown antsy and anxious at being weighed down in one place. The dragonet pondered what the SandWing had done. After dinner, Ghibli thanked the gracious SandWing for the meal and went on her way. A few days later, she struggled to string up a flimsy sheet of faded, scarlet fabric , finally managing to catch it on the support. The dragonet backed up, staring at her makeshift tent with a determined glint in her aubergine gaze. Gallery Category:Radiance Citizens Category:Commonfolk Category:Hybrids Category:NightWing x SandWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Special Occupation